Just Fine
by YourGayBarSuperStar
Summary: After what happened at Scandals Kurt is left wondering if he and Blaine will ever be the same again? Angst with a touch of Fluff :  SPOILERS FOR 3x05 and 2x14


**This is my first FF ever, so be easy on me ;) ****Slash fic, so if you don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer! I don't own glee *goes to sob in a bush***

As Kurt laid on his bed reflecting on the events of the night he couldn't help the tears that ran down his face.

He knew that going to Scandals was a bad idea, but he wanted to prove to that meerkat faced little rat that he could go out and have a good time with HIS boyfriend (a concept Sebastian has yet to grasp) and that he wasn't some meek little baby penguin.

And if he was being honest with him self, he wanted to prove it to Blaine too. He always felt like he was letting Blaine down in some way because he wasn't ready to move to the next level with him. Like he was holding Blaine back with his fear.

I guess he had thought if he went out and had fun with Blaine that, the nagging feeling of "Blaine could do better" might just go away.

But alas, it didn't. Now he has two nagging feelings and tear stains on his new Marc Jacobs jacket.

As if it wasn't hard enough for Kurt to have to watch the boy he loved dance with another guy all night, on top of that he runs into Kurtofsky.

While he could understand, to some degree why David treated him the way he did, he couldn't help but still feel a little bitter towards him.

This is the guy who had made his life a living hell for months, that's just not something a person can forget easily.

While he forgave him, Kurt knew that he never could fully forget.

But what happened after they left hurt Kurt more then anything else. Kurt knew Blaine was drunk and there for wasn't think clearly but he never thought Blaine would act the way he did.

One of the things he loved about Blaine was that he was always so understanding, always willing to take things slow to make Kurt feel more comfortable.

But all that had been thrown out the window when alcohol got thrown in the mix.

When Burt had sat him down and had "The Talk" with him a few months back, it really resonated with him. He didn't want to have his first time be something rushed and sloppy, simply a ways to curb the lust in the heat of the moment.

He wanted it to be magical and romantic, he wanted it to be memorable, he wanted his field of lilacs damn it!

And if he would have given in to Blaine's drunken request, he knew they would regret it later.

Kurt felt bad though for yelling at Blaine, just even remembering the look on Blaine's face made him cry harder.

As Kurt watched Blaine walk away he felt his heart breaking, he wanted to run after him and try to talk Blaine into letting him drive him home, but he knew he was too drunk and angry to listen.

Now 3 hours later, Kurt can't help but worry about Blaine, which only made him cry more.

Was Blaine okay? Did he get home safe? What if in his drunken stupor he fell into a bush and got stuck? Kurt's panicked thoughts were cut off by a knock at the front door.

He couldn't imagine who it could be at such a late hour but he knew he'd have to get up and go check since his dad and Carol had gone out of town for the weekend and Finn was out with Rachel.

As he got out of bed he wiped his eye's with his jacket sleeve (it was already ruined after all) he trudged down the stairs, turning on the lights as he went.

When Kurt got to the front door he opened it and was face to face with the boy he loved.

Kurt was just about to ask Blaine to come inside, when Blaine stepped forward and cupped his hands around the other boy's face and leaned into kiss him.

This kiss was very different then the one they had share just hour's before. In this kiss Kurt could feel how sorry Blaine was, how much he regretted what had happened earlier.

Kurt pulled back when he felt something hot and wet land on his cheek. He looked up to see Blaine was crying. This instantly brought tears to his eyes again, he hated seeing the boy he cared about it pain.

Kurt was about to say something when Blaine cut him off "I'm so sorry Kurt, so sorry" the shorter boy said quickly "I was drunk and so stupid, I know that's no excuse for how I acted and I completely understand if you never want to see me again, but I just need you to know how sorry I am" now it was Kurt's turn to do the cutting off "Blaine Anderson!" Kurt said, glaring at the shorter boy "How could you think I wouldn't want to be with you? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I would be lost without you, I'm not going to let one little fight break us apart, were so much stronger then that" the smile that spread across Blaine face was instant. The shorter boy leaned forward and pulled Kurt into the most mind blowing kiss they had ever shared.

In that moment they both knew that no matter what, they would always work things out.

As they broke apart they both just stared at each other lovingly. Kurt reached up to run his hand though Blaine's hair but stopped midway when he saw something in the shorter boy's hair.

Kurt pulled back with the offending object "Hey Blaine, why is there a twig it your hair?"

Yes, they would be just fine.

**So what did you think? Don't forget to Fave and Leave a review ;) **

**Thanks.**


End file.
